bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Archon
Archon (アルコン,'' Arukon lit. To Rule'') is one of the few rare S-Class Daemon in existence. He is born from all the lies, deceptions and treachery done for many years in the history of mankind, being destined for being a manipulative individual as a result. He is the Diabolus partner of the mysterious Arata Kusagami, being the only one capable of making Archon say "truth" and as promised became his partner. Appearance Archon is considered an embodiment of lies, deception and treachery caused by Humans to each other in physical form. Archon appears as a chasrimatic and handsome looking young man, with long red hair that reaches past his shoulders, with some bangs and hair covering his ears, his eyes are wide and black in color with white pupils that always appear narrow in appearance. His usual attire consists off black themed clothing, a black jacket that is always open with long sleeves with a with shirt under it adorned with a black tie on his white shirt's collar, black pants with a black belt and finally black shoes, giving Archon a strong dark theme. He appears to be a heavy smoker as he almost has a cigar in his mouth. Personality Despite being an embodiment of lies, deception and treachery, Archon appears as a calm and collected individual that rarely ever shows any sort of emotion, aside from seeing joy and amusement in lying to others, which almost everything he says is a lie, and would later admit it is infact a lie for mere amusement of the person's reaction after finding out Archon tricked him, though Archon doesn't show any signs of happiness nor amusement even though he himself admits it is not a lie and he truly does enjoy toying with others telling them lies. He has a bad habit of telling that what he said was a lie after a short pause, most likely when he can't hold it unless he has to. It is interesting to note that Archon never once said the word "truth" or anything in relation, only saying "not a lie", "believe" and such. The reason for that is that Archon avoids that word as much as possible because he is nothing but a liar, and the lies told by many in physical form at that. It is also thought that he is simply unable of saying that word. More fitting to his vice, Archon is a manipulative individual, using lies to persuade others to do his bidding and to believe every word he says, even if they are nothing but lies. He is very convincing and is said that his voice sounds honest and clean from any lie, making it nearly impossible to know if what he says is true or not as well as knowing what he may be thinking. Archon has dark humor, as mentioned by how he enjoys toying with others and is amused by their reactions after knowing he lied to them and after he betrays them, also because of how he enjoys seeing other Diabolus eaten alive by Lorem. Archon's dark humor is the most terrifying trait of his personality, which many fellow Diabolus fear about him. His dark humor is also noticed in his Faustian Bargain, as he tends to show a small grin and chuckle after granting the wishes of the contractor yet twisting it into something completely hellish for the contractor. Archon appears as a loner, not interacting with other Diabolus, not Bestia nor Daemon, unless he wishes to for some "amusement" from them. He typically ignores all signs of interactions from others. Being aware of the existence of those who summon and become partners with other Diabolus, who those who do that are the Yoriteishou and, despite prefering to be a loner, would actually agree to become a partner of one who is able of making him say the word he avoids, which is "truth" or anything in relation, showing he is rather arrogant and confident in himself and somewhat playful, seeing a Human attempting to make him say "truth" very amusing, and would kill those who fail and/or give up. The only person ever capable of making Archon say "truth" is Arata Kusagami, how he did it however is yet to be revealed. In battle, Archon keeps a his calm and relaxed demeanor even in dire situations, and tends to insult his enemies and use sarcasm to further anger them to make them lose focus. Archon is rude to his enemies and ignores them when they talk to him, prefering to light a cigar instead of listen to what they have to say, scroll around in his book while charge at him. Truly, Archon has no fear and is overly confident in his own power, believing it is enough to defeat his opponents without the need to act seriously against them. Powers & Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: While prefering to play mind games with others instead of physical combat, Archon does show great skill in close combat, able of easily holding his own against several enemies. His usual way of fighting his simply throwing, punching or using other means to get distance from his enemies before delivering a fatal blow. It can be said that Archon fights dirty and in a similar way to a street brawler, by how he simply punches and throws while hardly ever using other kinds of methods of attack. Genius Intellect: Archon holds great knowledge from many centuries and his intelligence is also something worth noting and uses it as means to gain what he wishes, sometimes to toy with his enemy's mind or play mind games, which he does so qutie often. Archon is also noticeably observant of his enemies, noticing how their getting tired and so on, using what he finds as an advantage to win against them. Having lived for many centuries, Archon's knowledge of the world spans to the ancient times, typically to when the sin Fraud came to existence, and has ever since been quitely observing everything, the evolution of the world into modern times, how Humans advanced in technology, how they all die, and how they lie to each other. *'Master Manipulator': Archon was born as a manipulative individual, using honest sounding lies to trick others into doing his bidding without the need for him to even lift a finger. He, however, uses this mostly to simply toy with the minds of others, tricking them into trusting him and then back stabbing them whenever he wishes, merely to see their reaction and enjoy it. Through his long lifespan, Archon has made many fully trust him without any suspicioun, even tricking other Diabolus only to get them killed in the end by Lorem for his own amusement, though the Bestia are easy to manipulate creatures without much effort. *'Master Strategist & Tactican': Witnessing the wars mankind has had against one another, Archon saw their strategising and tactical plans, Archon has gained knowledge of many kinds of ways to attack someone and how to prepare for the worst cases, this is also in order to make sure nothing goes wrong when he wishes to gain something and to manipulate others to helping him doing so, Archon has to plan ahead any kind of possibility that may occur, be it betrayal or even full trust in him, Archon is fully prepared for whatever could occur. Even though this is only helpful when he has time to plan ahead, Archon can also think of what to do in the midst of battle, though it may not be compared to his usual plans it is still effective in its own way, and since he has to think quickly, flaws can occur. Immense Strength: Despite not appearing physically strong, Archon has proved himself a powerful foe when it comes to physical strength, Archon is trully terrifying, having enough strength to push large enemies with one hand and cause devastating damage to his surroundings, not appearing to put much effort in his actions. His overall strength is shown to be enough to defeat anyone who is weaker than him with complete ease, stopping a weapon with one finger, send his enemies flying several miles away with a simple flick to the forehead and perform powerful strikes at his enemies. Immense Durability: As strong as he is durable, Archon possesses great resistance to physical harm and can appear unscatched from nearly anything, even a punch that would usually send him flying wouldn't do any effect on him and won't even make him budge, staying solid in his spot. He has also been noted for being like a hard rock that can't be moved from its spot no matter what hits it. High-Speed Regeneration: Like Hollows, many Diabolus possesses some form of regeneration, allowing them to rapidly heal from wounds dealt to them, or regrow lost limbs. As creatures of chaos, Diabolus have no real discerniable anatomy, and thus do not have internal organs as other creatures, as they are freely capable of shapeshifting as it is within their nature. With this and Archon's great stamina, he is nearly unstoppable in battle and can gain an advantage in battle quite easily with little effort. Mutator Formarum (変身 (ムタトルフォルマルム); Japanese for "Metamorphosis", Latin for "He Who Changes"): The Diabolus ability to freely shapeshift into any creature, which Archon has only shown taking a Human form, and slightly changes some small characteristics, such as the pupils being narrow. His humanoid form appears to be his favored form and has great ease in fighting in this form and also for the fact he keeps this form on nearly at all times, and only sometimes shapeshift to different forms, such as animals. Daemon Possessio (魔族獲得 (ダエモンポセシオ), Japanese for "Demonic Possession", Latin for "Spiritual Possession"): All Diabolus possess the ability to possess the body of a living creature, as they are dual-natured beings, where the body and soul are separate. Consequently this means that a Daemon is generally unable to use this power on other spiritual entities. Archon uses this ability rarely and only for means of escape. He appears highly skilled in using this ability as he is able of possessing even the smallest of creatures, such as bugs. Somnium Fugo (夢大食漢 (ソムニウンフゴ), Japanese for "Dream Eater", Latin for "Dream Chaser"): Dreams are the projection of one's subconcious thoughts, and in some cases are strong enough to create a temporal demi-plane interconnected to the infinite realms in the universe. Diabolus are spiritual creatures that are naturally attuned to these interdimensional boundaries and are able to temporarily bypass the Gates of Hell to enter a persons dreams. Typically this is done on those a Diabolus is already familiar with, using them to interact with their intended victims or even allies in the Human World. A Diabolus skill with this ability is measured in the amount of control they are able to exert on this dream plane, though many prefer to use this ability soley for the purpose of contracting Faustian Bargains. *'Real World Death': Archon's power over this ability is so great that if he were to kill someone in their dreams, then he would kill their consciousness, thus making them dead. Spatium Mótus (瞬間移動 (スパチウンモウツス), Japanese for "Teleportation", Latin for "Spatial Movement"): The Diabolus ability to teleport through dimensions, though the proccess is slow and is thus rarely used in battle, as it takes about 10-20 seconds to succesfully teleport. This is Archon way of reaching areas and another means of escape. Insita Anima Virtus Mentirine (うそをつく, Latin and Japanse for; "Tell a Lie"): The ability unique to each seperate Diabolus, similar to a Shinigami's Zanpakutō and an Arrancar's Resurrección. Archon's Insita Anima Virtus (先天的呪縛, Latin for, "Inborn Power From the Soul", Japanese for, "Inherent Spell") is a sort of mental ability that further helps him decieve others, it is the ability to make anyone who listens to his lies fully trust him and believe every single word he says, no matter how bizzare the stories he comes up with are or how non-realistic the things he says are. This allows Archon to easily manipulate those who listen to him minimal effort. As mentioned before, only lies that are spoken can allow those around Archon to fully believe him, which means true and honest words have no effects whatsoever. Even though it may appear as a simple and plain ability, it is actually a very useful ability that grants Archon even greater ease in performing Faustian Bargain and also for his own, so called, "amusement". This can also be somewhat compared to brainwashing, as a person can believe every word Archon says and thus perform it, though it can be escaped and avoided by those who can see through his lies, though such a thing is a rare occurence. Sortiarus Mastery Sortiarus Master: The Diabolus equivlant to Kidō, which is also Archon's greatest skill, even above his Insita Anima Virtus, which he uses frequently in battle in order to overpower his enemy. He uses nearly all ways of casting spells, from thought based casting to external means and incantations, Archon has great talent in each way of using Sortiarus. His long lifespan also allowed him to further improve his Sortiarus skills, able of creating his own spells each with its own ability, be it defensive or offensive. *'Mediocris Fabulas Mendaciter' (平均物語偽って (おとぎ話は嘘である), Latin for; "Falsely Average Story", Japanese for; "Fairy Tales are Lies"): Is the name Archon gives to each of his blank books that all have a spell written in each page for him to use by ripping said page with spell symbol and name, chanting the spell name and activating it. The book has over 800 pages, making it long until it ends and for it to replaced again. However, even though it may seem advantageos for Archon, it should be noted that since the pages are over 800 and that each page doesn't have the same spell as before which means he can't always decide the exact spell he wishes to use, as they are all random. **'Inferni Laminis' (地獄プレート, Latin and Japanese for; "Hell's Blades"): By ripping off the correct page, throwing it towards the intended target and saying the name of the spell, the page torn begins to burn in black flames towards the target, then a large scythe blade emerges from from the black flames to stab or slash the target. It can be used for battle by grabbing them by the ring handle, though the blades aren't very durable and can be destroyed by a strong enough attack. **'Contrivit In Palma' (手のひらに押しつぶさ, Latin and Japanese for; "Crushed In Palms"): The execution is similar to Inferni Laminis, only once the spell is activated, the paper crumbles into a sphere while it is thrown, a gigantic pitch black arm then emerges from the piece of paper, the open palm of the gigantic arm hits the target and always moves forward, once that happens, the arm burns away like paper. This can allow Archon several ways of attacking his enemies and can result in painful results if the spell is used from both the left and right, back and front of a target, as the target can be crushed between the large palms. If missed then the spell would be used for naught, being a waste of pages for Archon. **'Oculus' (オクルス (目), Latin and Japanese for; "Eye"): This spell can be executed without ripping off a page. By activating the spell, the page the symbol of an eye turns into an actual eye with black pupils and through looking into the eye itself, Archon can see things that are happening far away from him for as long as he wishes, making this an excellent spell for spying. However, its greatest trait is that it allows Archon to peek into one's memories and know nearly everything about them, which assissts Archon in knowing who he can perform a Faustian Bargain with. If Archon is finished with using the spell, the page will disappear once the eye closes, making it a one time use like every other spell, depending on the number of pages the spell has. **'Niger Virgas' (黒棒, Latin and Japanese for; "Black Rods"): Once Archon rips off a page, he begins to tear it to small pieces and lets them close to his enemy, after activating the spell, the pieces of torn paper turn into long black rods that pierce the target's body depending on where it is. The more pieces torn the more rods will appear, however, the smaller the torn paper, the smaller the rods, which lessens its strength to the degree where it can break by merely trying to pierce the enemy. Which is why Archon has to be careful he doesn't tear the papers too small. **'Energy Shield': Archon is capable of creating an energy shield by merely ripping off the page and throwing it before the attack which turns into an energy shield that can easily block even the largest of attacks, but its use is only to block a single attack, once the attack is blocked and Archon is defended, the energy shield disappears. *'Interitum Cincinno' (破壊ロック, Latin for; "Destruction Lock", Japanese for; "Afterlife Lock"): An advance spell performed by creating a circle crest around his palm, which is smaller than the palm itself. Archon than places the his palm with the crest anywhere on the enemy's body, the crest then marks a stigma on the spot that Archon touches his enemy, that mark symbolizes the fact that no matter how kind or pure hearted one is, even if no sin has been commited, whoever is marked with the symbol of "666" on their body will be desting to being dragged to Hell at the time of their death, only to become Archon's slave and go through an eternal life of torture. This spell can be considered useless in battle, however, many would do anything not to end up in Hell despite how pure they were in their lives. Archon is also the only one who can remove the mark because he is the one who marked it to begin with. *'Catenatas Inferni' (地獄の鎖, Latin and Japanese for; "Chains of Hell"): Another advance yet risky spell which literally allows Archon to summon the chains of Hell to bind his enemy and restrict their movements. The chains of Hell do infact go all the way from wherever they were summoned from deepest parts within the earth, all the way to Hell, making it even harder for whoever is binded by them to escape. While this does not drag the enemy to Hell forcibly, it is a very powerful binding spell, since the chains of Hell are considered nearly unbreakable. Archon rarely uses this spell unless the need for it, because if he makes one small mistake in casting the spell, the effects of the spell would backfire horribly, the chains would bind Archon, and since he is a Diabolus, it will forcibly drag him back to Hell, trapping him deep in the deepest parts of Hell for an unspecified number of time, it can be from seconds to years, on some occasions maybe even a century or more. Epithet Caecus Accipiens Incredulum Et Ens Insidiatur Et Quatientes Circa Quasi Pupa (盲目の信念と待機で受信され、少女のように再生されている約, Latin and Japanese for; "blindly taking belief and being tricked and played around like a doll"): Archon's Epithet form is completely different from what his original form appeared as. Archon's size becomes much larger and muscular, his skin becomes pitch black and grow two dragon-like wings connected to his spine that can be seen from his back, along with a dragon-like head with five horns coming out of the back of his head, similar to a crown. His eyes become blank with no pupils, giving him a somewhat malicious look, his teeth become sharp fangs which are also pitch black in color. His nails become long with sharp edges. Archon becomes slightly larger than a full grown adult, however, he is greatly enlarged by his muscular and bulky body that he dawrves a normal Human. *'Enhanced Mentirine': *'Energy Beam': Faustian Bargain Archon's most terrifying trait, is none other than his very own Faustian Bargain, as even though many Diabolus use loopholes in wishes to their advantages, Archon is said to be the last person anyone would want to make a contract with. As Archon is a liar, he will use any means to make any wish a living hell for the contractor, even if it is somewhere beyond what the wish is, Archon will bring even the smallest of reason to justify what he has done. Archon shows no hesitation in making innocent and non-selfish wishes become deadly and/or horrifying to extreme degrees. All of Archon's known contractors have either ended up being mentally unstable or in some cases even dead. This has made Archon feared by those who know of the contracts done with Diabolus. Archon mainly targets people whom are desperate or have lost a loved one, because he believes they would do anything to gain what they wish for or see their loved one once more. Quotes *(When asked who he is) "No one in particular. Just another fellow citizen walking through the streets minding his own buisness......but that's a lie" *(To a Yoriteishou) "Let's play a game called, real or false, It's quite easy, all you have to do is make me say the word that is the opposite of "lie" and I will become your humble servant, that is, if you can make me say that word" *(After betraying someone) "I'm a no good liar, I'm bound to make you believe what I say then dump you somewhere and leave you to be eaten by cats.....or Lorem. Either way, I might come back later.....though that's a lie. Seems honesty will never be released from my mouth.....though that's also....a lie..." *(To himself) "They say dead man tell no tale. So I prefer a dead man to be here, as they don't spill the beans nor do they lie, unlike me, maybe if I was a dead man, then I'd stop lying.....as if" *(To Arata Kusagami) "You trickst- no. You ingenius master trickster, congratulations, you have my fullest of respects for being the first to ever make me say the word. Whatever may you wish to do with my power be it, summon me at the needed time and I will wipe out all of your foes who stand before you, however, watch your back, because. A. Liar. Always. Lies" Trivia *Archon's appearance is based off Gary Peter Shugarl from Defense Devil. *It has been confirmed, even by Archon himself, that each Mediocris Fabulas Mendaciter he ever had, is a copy of the U.S. Edition Harry Potter And The Order of The Phoenix that he dyed in bleach to make it blank and to use. How he got his hands on these books isn't clear yet. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Diabolus